


Never Leave Your Windows Open In A Storm

by Shikie



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikie/pseuds/Shikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A house belonging to the detective officer, Ryotaro Dojima was reported to have flooded earlier today. Weirdly enough, all the flood water disappeared within 2 hours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Your Windows Open In A Storm

"Hey, Yosuke? Did I leave the windows open?"

"Dude, how the hell should I know? I was only at your house this morning for the free lunch." Yosuke replied with a shirt of his shoulders. Which looked really awkward with an umbrella. "I sure hope I didn't... That could be bad news..." Yu replied, a worried look on his face.

After a grueling day of dealing with Miss Kashiwagi, Chie's steak obsession, and Kanji's knitting, Yu and Yosuke were finally free from the prison the call,"school." It was still raining hard. Yu piped up,"Hey, Yosuke? Should we check the Midnight Channel tonight?" Yosuke though for a second,"Yeah. I think we should. There was another shady figure on last night." Yu was about to say something stupid, but the tell-tale "PIPIPI" Of his phone said otherwise.

"Hey big bro?" It was Nanako. "I just got home from school, and there's a big problem at the house." Yu racked his brain for ideas of what could've went wrong. He came up with nothing. "What's the problem Nanako-Chan?" Yu asked, giving up on guessing. "I'm waist deep in water." Nanko said with an alarmed tone.

"Shit," Yu cursed. "Big bro? What does shit mean?" Nanako asked with an innocent tone. "Uh... That's not important right now Nanako-Chan. Just get out of the house." Yu stuttered. He should've watched his mouth when he was talking to Nanako.  
Yu turned to Yosuke. "Get Jiraiya." Yosuke had a confused look on his face, but he complied.

"Yu bursts through the door! A horrified look on his face as he sees the water surrounding him," "Dude. Stop the play-by-play. It ruins the dramatic effect," Yosuke scolded. Yu blushed,"Heh, sorry. I thought it added to the dramatic effect..."  
"It doesn't. Anyway, why do I need Jiraiya again? I hate calling him out, he's annoying as fuck." Yosuke complained. "We're going to need its help if we're going to get rid of all this water." Yu replied. "Alright."

"PERSONA!" Yosuke crushed his card. "JIRAIYA!"

"PERSONA!" Yu crushed his card as well. "IZANAGI!" 

"Hey -crunch- dude! I haven't seen you since I tried to -crunch- kill -crunch- Yu! How ya been?" Jiraiya greeted Izanagi. "I've been doing OK. But my copy of 'Naked Pictures Of Yu' went missing." Izanagi replied to Jiraiya. Yu had a horrified look on his face. Yosuke, on the other hand, was steaming mad. "Jiraiya! What did I tell you about the fucking croutons!?" Jiraiya had a confused look. "Croutons?" He looked down to the Mega Sized Junes Brand croutons. "Oh. Thoooose croutons." Jiraiya was obviously being an idiot. "Put away the croutons, Jiraiya." Yosuke said, a warning tone in his voice. Instead of putting the croutons behind his back like any other car too character, Jiraiya just ate the bag.

"I-Izanagi? W-where did you g-get naked pictures of me?" Yu struggled to stutter. "Oh. Did I say pictures? I meant Naked Videos of Yu. Sorry for the confusion." Yu decided to let it go.

"I already came up with a plan, so all we have to do it hope it works." Yu told the group. "What's the plan dude?" Jiraiya asked, louder than needed. "We take buckets..." Everyone leaned their heads in suspense. "And throw the water into the Tv World." Yu finished. "That's it?! Ugh fine. Me and Jiraiya will take care of upstairs." Yosuke said, disappointed. "Me and Izanagi will take care of the water down here. Move out!"

2 hours later, all the water is in the Tv World. But its still soaking wet. Everyone met back in the circle. Yu spoke up. "All the water is gone, but its still super wet. I'm not opening the windows again." Everyone thought for about 3.02 seconds. Then Yosuke had an idea. "Jiraiya can use Wind of Oblivion and dry everything up!" "Good idea dude!" Jiraiya said, again, louder than needed.

"JIRIAYA! WIND OF OBLIVION!"

A gust of wind circulated throughout the entire house. "Thanks for the help Yosuke. Now go home," Yu said. "Fine." Yosuke said. "I'll go home." Jiraiya and Izanagi disappeared in a haze. "I think I'm in the clear." Yu chuchled to himself.

That night, Dojima was home early FOR ONCE. They were all watching that stupid Junes commercial that always seemed to be on. Nanako sang along. "Every day's great at your Junes!~" The news came on. An interesting report was on tonight...

"A house belonging to the detective officer, Ryotaro Dojima was reported to have flooded earlier today. Weirdly enough, the flood water disappeared within 2 hours." Dojima look at Yu. He knew he was fucked. "Yu-" but before Dojima could question *coughinterrogatecough* Yu, Nanako said,"Ooooooh shit! Big bro's in trouble!" "Where did you learn that word Nanako?" Dojima asked. "Big bro said it when we were talking on the phone!" Nanako said, a big-ass smile on her face.  
"Shit."

-Meanwhile, in the Tv World-  
Teddy is drowning.


End file.
